Reborn
by mairavelia
Summary: Seperti terlahir kembali, kami harus memulainya dari awal, memperbaiki kesalahan, dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan-sedari dulu. ShinShi, Semi-Canon, DLDR!
1. Welcome Back!

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Reborn © Mai Ravelia**

**Rated : T**

**Semi-canon, typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? So, don't read!**

**.**

**Welcome Back!**

Gegap gempita keramaian yang berada jauh dibawah sana sangat berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tak sengaja melewatinya. Ratusan pasang mata tertuju pada satu titik—satu objek, satu orang.

Kembalinya _Sang Detektif dari Timur, _Shinichi Kudo.

Beberapa tahun menghilang, tanpa sebab, tanpa kabar—dan sekarang _ia kembali._

Shinichi muncul secara tiba-tiba, beberapa saat setelah kabar tewasnya Gin dan Vermouth—secara misterius— di sebuah hotel yang diduga sebagai tempat persinggahan mereka sementara—dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan bagi seorang ahli senjata seperti mereka.

Semua orang percaya—bahwa Shinichi-lah yang membunuh _mereka._

Di depan pintu masuk utama hotel tersebut, sang detektif terlihat kebingungan dengan banyaknya orang disekitarnya. Para wartawan—dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang begitu membingungkan-, para inspektur yang terkenal, pihak kepolisian, dan anggota FBI pun turut hadir dalam 'pertemuan' langka tersebut.

"Apakah Anda yang menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam?"

"Bagaimana cara Ada membunuh _mereka?"_

"Kemana saja Anda selama ini, _Meitantei?"_

"Ehehehe," Shinichi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum tidak enak. Jujur saja, ia dilanda kebingungan yang sangat besar, sehingga ia merasa _blank._

Tak sepenuhnya—ternyata.

Menghiraukan para wartawan, Shinichi memandang sekeliling. Ia mencari sosok yang memang harus ia temui saat ini. Sosok yang menjadi dalang dibalik peristiwa-kembalinya-seorang-Shinichi-Kudo.

Ia mendesah.

'Tidak ada.'

Shinichi tak menampakan wajah kecewanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pertanyaan wartawan dan kerumunan tersebut. Selain lelah, ia juga harus mencari _orang itu_. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan_nya _sekarang.

Setelah berhasil melewati keramaian, Shinichi berniat berlari untuk mencari_nya, _namun belum dimulai niatnya, Shinichi mendengar suara kaki yang tergesa-gesa—berlari—ke arahnya. Curiga, Shinichi membalikan badannya. Sebelum ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia telah dibekap dengan pelukan yang begitu erat. Belum selesai ia mencerna kejadian tersebut, detik kemudian ia merasa pundaknya basah.

#

Sepasang matanya tak pernah lepas melihat pemandangan yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Saat ini, ia berada di atap hotel tempat kejadian perkara. Suasana dibawah benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di sekitarnya.

Diam, sepi, sunyi.

Wajah itu tetap mempertahankan raut datar. Bibir merahnya tak melengkung ataupun tertekuk, tetap segaris lurus. Dahinya tetap normal, tidak mengernyit. Semua terlihat biasa saja.

Sayang, tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan berperang dengan egonya, itulah yang dilakukan seorang Shiho Miyano dibalik wajah datarnya.

Objek yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya—tentu saja—adalah Shinichi Kudo, yang berada jauh dibawah sana. _Anak kecil itu _telah kembali ke wujud asalnya, yaitu seorang detektif remaja. Conan Edogawa yang bermetamorfosa menjadi Shinichi Kudo.

Che, Detektif Bodoh itu haruslah berterimakasih padanya.

Tentu saja, detektif itu akan berterimakasih padanya, _bila mereka bertemu._

Shiho memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan angin malam membelai rambut kecoklatannya.

_Yang benar saja! _Anggota Organisasi Hitam menemui sang detektif pahlawan disaat seperti ini? Itu benar-benar bunuh diri namanya.

Namun, adalah sebuah kebohongan bila dirinya tidak ingin berada disana, diantara keramaian, dan bertemu dengan Shinichi. _Tidak! _Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia bila berada didekat orang yang _dicintainya?_

Selama menjadi Ai Haibara, Shiho paham benar bahwa hanya tubuhnya yang kekanakkan, namun pemikiran, hati, dan perasaannya adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Termasuk dalam merasakan cinta, kebimbangan, dan sakit hati.

Lucu sekali, seorang ilmuwan gila nan keji seperti dirinya dapat merasakan cinta, sakit hati, dan kebimbangan? Pikirnya miris.

Ya, miris. Hidupnya memang miris. Anggap saja ini adalah ganjaran bagi dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Ia tak lebih dari Shiho, sang Sherry kejam dengan tikus-tikus percobaan sebagai teman sehari-harinya.

Sedikit membelalak, ketika mendapati sepasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan disana. Seketika ia merasa dirinya sangat jahat. Walau tak terlihat, Shiho sangat yakin bahwa kini sang gadis mengeluarkan air mata yang telah terpendam jauh di dasar hatinya.

Ia bahkan melukai hati Ran Mouri, gadis polos yang tidak pernah berbuat dosa terhadapnya. Segala ketegaran hati Ran ketika selalu ditinggal Shinichi secara tiba-tiba, dan berbagai usaha apapun yang dilakukan Conan agar dapat kembali menjadi Shinichi, untuk dapat _pulang _bersama Ran.

Shiho tau, _sangat tau._

Kini, Shiho merasa pilihannya sangat tepat ketika mendapati pandangannya sedikit buram akibat _sesuatu _yang dihasilkan matanya. Ia berbalik, mungkin untuk sementara ia akan bersembunyi di rumah Profesor Agasa—

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Walaupun awalnya ragu, Shiho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha—"

"_Demi Tuhan, Shiho! Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Shiho tertegun. Ia tahu bahwa itu suara Shinichi—suara yang mirip Conan dengan aksen yang lebih berat—dan bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tertegun.

Sebagai seorang detektif profesional, panik adalah salah satu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Dan Shiho tak pernah mendengar nada panik—yang sungguh tak wajar—dari sang detektif.

"Aku—di suatu tempat—"

"_Dimana? Katakan! Aku akan segera menyusul."_

Shiho menghela nafas, meredakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan, "Kudo-kun," ujarnya pelan, "Kau merindukanku, ya? Hm?"

"_A-ap-? Apa maksudmu? Berhenti main-main, Shiho!"_

Tidak, saat ini Shiho tidak dalam mode bercanda. Pertanyaan barusan adalah pertanyaan dengan _harapan tersembunyi _di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah," Shiho mengalah, "Aku ada di suatu tempat, dan aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"_Memangnya kau sedang apa?"_

"Menenangkan diri."

Jeda sejenak. Shiho dapat merasakan bahwa kini Shinichi sedang mengernyitkan keningnya di sebrang sana.

"—_baiklah, ku harap kau baik-baik saja."_

"Tentu."

"_Besok aku akan ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menemuimu."_

"Baiklah."

"_Selamat malam, Shiho."_

"—malam, Kudo-kun."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

#

Shinichi meletakan kembali gagang telepon umum ketempat semula. Handphone miliknya telah lama hilang, dan Detektif Kogoro tidak mau membelikan handphone untuk _anak kecil, _maka telepon umum menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.

Beberapa tahun menjadi rekan seperjuangan Ai Haibara, Shinichi yang masih menjadi Conan pada waktu itu, kadang tidak bisa menebak pola pikir Ai yang begitu misterius. Sifatnya pun aneh, sangat dingin, terkadang jahil, namun menyenangkan diwaktu yang sama.

Ai dan Shiho bukanlah orang yang berbeda, dan Shinichi pun mengalami kesulitan memahami pola pikir wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya, untuk apa ia bersikeras menemui Shiho?

Wanita itu telah menepati janjinya. Penawar APTX 4869 telah selesai dibuat dan mereka berhasil kembali ke wujud semula. _Jadi, untuk alasan apa lagi ia menemui Shiho?_

Dan ketika Ran memeluknya tadi, ia tak merasakan apa yang harusnya ia rasakan. Kembali normal, bertemu Ran, dan memeluknya adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini. Tapi mengapa—hal tersebut telah terjadi dengan _biasa saja?_

Shinichi memandang kerumunan orang yang—masih—ramai melalui bilik telepon. Harusnya ia bahagia, harusnya ia senang. Namun kenyataannya saat ini berbeda.

Ia menatap awan gelap yang mendung dan mulai meneteskan hujan. 'Ada yang salah,' pikirnya. Naluri detektifnya mulai bekerja. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan ia harus menyelidikinya.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

My first fic in this fandom! Saya juga sangat jarang mengikuti anime&manga Detective Conan, jadi—saya mohon maaf yang sebenar-benarnya bila ada kesalahan dalam watak tokoh, saya gak bermaksud membuat OOC kok (_._) mohon bantuannya, ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Happy Birthday Shinichi Kudo :D**

_Please leave me some reviews if you have a time^^_

.Mai.


	2. Frozen Heart

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Reborn © Mai Ravelia**

**Rated : T**

**Semi-canon, typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? So, don't read!**

* * *

**.**

_(A/N: Chapter ini sengaja saya buat lebih panjang dibanding chapter lalu. Sekaligus permintaan maaf saya yang sangat lama dalam melanjutkan fict ini. Well, enjoy please:3)_

* * *

**Frozen Heart.**

* * *

_._

**06:14**

Pagi di hari di bulan Juli begitu cerah layaknya musim panas tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sang Raja Langit menyapa Jepang dengan gagahnya, membuat burung-burung kecil bernyanyi menyambut hangatnya sapaan matahari, Sang Raja Langit.

Shinichi Kudo mengawali pagi cerah tersebut dengan menatap cermin.

Refleksi dirinya terpantul sempurna dicermin tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lama tak dicukur, kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang, bola mata yang berwarna biru—

-Shinichi baru _menyadari _jika ia mempunyai kantung mata yang cukup tebal.

Ia tak peduli.

Cukup lama, Shinichi menatap cermin yang mempunyai tinggi sama dengannya. Dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, Shinichi tetaplah Shinichi, bukan orang lain.

Cermin hanyalah benda mati. Yang dibuat untuk memantulkan kembali setiap benda yang ada dihadapannya. Sayang, cermin hanya dapat menunjukkan satu sisi tertentu, dan mengabaikan sisi yang lain.

Shinichi hanya dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuh depan—tidak dengan _isinya._

Cermin itu tidak menampilkan organ-organ dalam tubuhnya, tidak juga _hati _dan _pikirannya _yang berkecamuk saat ini.

Ia mengerutkan kening, menyadari betapa bodoh pemikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Manusia tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan,_ adalah salah satu dari slogan kolot yang sering ia dengar sejak kecil, dan ia menyetujuinya. Bahkan detektif hebat seperti dirinya _pun _mempunyai masa-masa dimana ia melakukan kesalahan, sengaja maupun tidak.

Lalu—apa?

Kesalahan apa—tidak! Tepatnya, kesalahan _mana_ yang telah diperbuatnya hingga ada yang menjauhinya?

-Shiho _menghindarinya_, ia yakin sekali.

_Yang mana?_ Kesalahan yang mana?

Shinichi tak habis pikir. Dua tahun menjadi _partner in crime _seorang Ai Haibara tentulah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan dan (mungkin) tak sengaja melukai hati gadis itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan sekarang, setelah ia _berubah_ menjadi Shiho Miyano, gadis itu menghindarinya.

Oh, bagus. Menangani kasus pembunuhan terasa lebih mudah dibanding mengerti jalan pikiran seorang gadis.

-dan Shinichi mengawali aktivitasnya dengan sakit kepala.

* * *

#

**HeadQuarter, 08:50**

Ini adalah hari kelima sejak peristiwa terbunuhnya Gin dan Vermouth, dua anggota penting dari _Black Organization._

Hari kelima semenjak 'pulangnya' Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara, kerumah orangtua mereka—atau begitulah berita yang tersiar ke publik.

-dan hari ketiga Shinichi ke markas kepolisian, untuk membantu para detektif kepolisian, seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

Semangatnya tak menggebu-gebu seperti ketika diawal. Datang dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan, hari itu Shinichi hanya menatap datar berkas-berkas kasus dimejanya.

Namun fokusnya tak hanya di pekerjan saja. Shinichi sadar betul bahwa ia juga harus mengejar ketinggalannya dalam belajar, faktornya tentu saja karena ia dalam mode tubuh yang lebih kecil. Teman-teman seangkatannya baru lulus sekolah tahun ini, maka ia mengirimkan surat kepindahan sekolah, dan memilih _home schooling_. Waktu luangnya digunakan untuk mengurus kasus, tentu saja.

"_Ohayou, _Shinichi-kun, _daijoubu? _Kau terlihat lesu. "

Teguran Detektif Satou sedikit banyak mengagetkannya. Shinichi melihat detektif wanita itu meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapannya. Asap kopinya yang mengepul mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi.

"_Ohayou, _Satou-san. Hanya kurang tidur," jawab Shinichi—berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap biasa.

Tepukan agak keras mendarat dipunggungnya, membuat tubuh Shinichi reflek condong kedepan, "Ahahaha, aku paham kau sangat rindu pada Ran-chan. Tapi menelponnya hingga larut malam itu tidak bagus lho, Shinichi-kun," Detektif Takagi muncul dibelakangnya sembari tertawa.

"B-bukan itu..."

"Ahahaha, dasar anak muda. Bukankah begitu, Satou-san?"

Tak ada jawaban. Takagi melirik wanita itu yang ternyata memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Satou mendorong Takagi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tak usah dihiraukan ya, Shinichi-kun. Hahaha," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tidak enak, dan segera membawa Takagi menjauh dari sang detektif muda tersebut.

Sedikit-banyak Shinichi tidak menghiraukan pasangan detektif tersebut—

_Ran_.

-karena terlalu terfokus pada satu objek—satu _nama _yang ia dengar dari Detektif Takagi.

Terakhir kali melihat putri Kogoro Mouri itu, ketika malam insiden matinya Gin dan Vermouth. Setelah Ran memeluknya, gadis itu tak henti menceramahinya panjang-lebar seperti biasa. Dan ketika Shinichi menelpon Shiho, Ran telah pergi—entah kemana. Dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi—sampai detik ini.

Sungguh, bukan kemauannya untuk menghindar dari kemungkinan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Ran. Tapi, pekerjaanlah yang memaksanya menunda waktu luangnya.

Shinichi menghela nafas—ketika ia merasa sakit dikepalanya bertambah lagi.

Tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak kasus yang rumit ataupun mudah, saat ia melewati fase Shinichi-Conan-Shinichi, telah ia tuntaskan semua, dan gelar yang ia dapat bukanlah hanya sebuah pajangan bagi dirinya—Detektif dari Timur benar adanya.

Ini adalah 'kasus' baru baginya—begitulah menurut insting detektifnya. Ia harus _memecahkannya_, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Shinichi sudah mengatur rencana dan membulatkan tekad. Kemudian ia meraih telpon seluler barunya—sebagai awal dari rencananya.

* * *

#

**Kogoro's House, 08:57**

Dering telpon kantor Detektif Kogoro berbunyi kencang dan seolah tak mau berhenti—membuat Ran terpaksa membuka matanya dan mendesah kesal, karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Sial, tak bisakah ia mengawali hari libur musim panas dengan tenang?

Dan—kenapa pula ayahnya tak mengangkat telpon itu?

Ran meraih handphone miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan wajah merengut.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai keruang utama kantor ayahnya—tempat biasa untuk menerima klien. Telpon itu terus berbunyi dan tak jauh dari situ, Ran melihat ayahnya tidur berantakan pulas didepan televisi dengan wajah yang memerah.

'_Harus berapa kali aku peringatkan Ayah untuk berhenti mabuk?'_

Mengabaikan ayahnya, Ran sedikit berlari kearah meja telpon terkutuk itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, kediaman Mouri di—"

"_RAAAN!"_

Serta-merta Ran menyelamatkan telinganya dengan cara menjauhkan telpon itu dengan tangannya. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sonoko Suzuki tetap tak membuatnya _terbiasa_ dengan suara melengking sahabatnya yang khas.

"Sonoko? Kenapa menelpon kesini?"

"_Kau men-_silent _handphone-mu, mungkin?"_

Ran membuka flip handphone-nya dan melihat '_5 missed calls' _terpampang dilayar.

"Ah,_ gomen_. Aku baru bangun tidur, jadi profil handphone-ku masih di-_silent_," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum tidak enak, walau ia yakin Sonoko tak dapat melihatnya.

" _Tsk, ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan kau baru bangun? Kenapa liburan membuatmu malas, Ran? Oh! Atau mungkin kau sibuk mengobrol dengan Shinichi hingga larut malam dan akhirnya kau bangun siang? Kau membuatku iri, Ran~ ahahaha—_"

"—aku jarang berhubungan dengannya."

"—_hahaha—APA?"_ Ran kembali menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya, dua detik kemudian ia mendekatkan kembali telpon itu dengan telinganya, _"—_Baka_-Kudo itu tak menghubungimu? Apa yang dia pikirkan?"_

"Err—bukan. Dia hanya jarang menghubungiku—"

"_Akan kubunuh dia jika sampai menyaki—"_

"—dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sonoko."

Jeda.

"—_Ran? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Ran tertegun ketika ia menyadari kepalanya semakin menunduk, dan suaranya menjelma seperti gumaman. _Sejak kapan?_

"—_an! Hei, Ran!"_

Ran mengerjapkan matanya, "_Gomen , _tadi kau bilang apa, Sonoko?"

Hening sejenak. Suara helaan nafas tedengar samar disebrang. Ran menebak-nebak jika sahabatnya itu sedang menghela nafas—kecewa.

"_Kalau kau punya masalah—terutama menyangkut suamimu yang bodoh itu—janganlah pelit untuk disimpan sendiri, kau harus membaginya denganku! Bukankah hal itu pernah kukatakan? Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?" _

Diam-diam Ran merasa kagum dengan Sonoko yang dapat berbicara panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Namun ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal bodoh macam itu, dan ia merasa pipinya menghangat ketika menyadari sesuatu—

"S-Sonoko! Shinichi bukan suamiku! Kami tidak—"

"_Sudahlah, aku hanya memancingmu. Jadi, bisa kau mulai?"_

Kini giliran Ran yang menghela nafas. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, ia memulai, "Sebenarnya—"

Dan Ran memotong perkataannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah getaran singkat dimeja. Diraihnya handphone miliknya dan membuka e-mail yang baru saja masuk. Matanya melebar sejenak setelah membaca isi singkat e-mail tersebut.

"_Oi, Ran! Kau jadi cerita tidak sih? Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

Ran menghela nafas—lagi—bertujuan untuk meredakan degupan jantungnya yang tingkat frekuensinya tiba-tiba meningkat. Ran dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya, tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

"—sebenarnya, Sonoko. Shinichi baru saja mengajakku makan malam bersama jam tujuh nanti."

* * *

#

**Restaurant, 19:23**

Restoran itu terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Terkesan elegan dengan sentuhan interior bernuansa emas disana-sini. Lagu-lagu klasik mengalun indah ditelinga yang mendengarnya. Beberapa meja ditaruh tepat disamping jendela, memungkinkan pelanggan yang menempatinya dapat leluasa melihat indahnya kota Beika yang berhiaskan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan beragam kendaraan yang membelah jalanan.

Belum lagi _candle light _dan aroma terapi yang terpasang disetiap meja.

Terkesan elegan dan _romantis? _Tentu saja.

Selera Shinichi memang selalu bagus.

Ia dan Ran mengambil meja yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela besar dengan _view _kota Beika pada malam hari.

Shinichi memakai setelan jas formal berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah. Celana bahan yang senada dengan warna jasnya, dan sepasang pantofel hitam sebagai sepatunya. Sedangkan Ran memakai _dress_ berwarna hijau _tosca _dilapisi cardigan putih dan _high heels _berwarna senada cardigannya.

Sepasang sahabat itu nampak agak canggung pada awalnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bahkan tertawa lepas sesekali seraya menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

"Ran, ini memang sedikit terlambat. Tapi, maafkan aku kalau baru saat ini aku dapat meluangkan waktuku," kata Shinichi ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

Ran mengedipkan matanya sekali, kemudian menjawab, "Tak apa. Ayah jarang sekali mendapatkan hari yang benar-benar santai dari tugas, detektif memang selalu seperti itu kan?" ia tersenyum.

"Ah—ya. Bagaimana kabar Paman?"

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Ceroboh seperti biasa."

Shinichi menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Tentunya ia juga tahu seperti apa Kogoro kan? Yang barusan itu hanya basa-basi, untuk formalitas semata, mungkin?

Berbagai obrolan basa-basi yang lain telah terlewati. Kini, ada jeda diantara mereka. Shinichi diam-diam mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Ia harus menjalankannya rencananya sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Jeda lagi. Keduanya saling mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan.

"_Ladies first," _Shinichi yang pertama membuka suaranya.

Ran semakin menggenggam erat bagian bawah _dress_-nya tanpa sadar. Entah sejak kapan, perutnya terasa melilit dan telapak tangannya terasa memutih karena dingin.

"Ada banyak yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini," ujar gadis itu lamat-lamat.

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Shinichi.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Ran. Shinichi sedikit banyak dapat mengira jika sahabatnya itu sedang mengumpulkan keberanian.

Insting detektif, jika ada yang bertanya.

"Kau tahu, Shinichi?" Ran akhirnya bersuara, "begitu banyak perasaan yang menderaku akhir-akhir ini. Campur aduk, sehingga aku tidak dapat mengenali rasa itu sendiri."

"Bisa kau berikan contohnya?" pinta Shinichi.

Ran mengulum bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering, sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau pernah mendengar perkataan 'Bila ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan, begitu pula sebaliknya'?"

Shinichi mengangguk. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini—

"Aku merindukan Conan-kun, Shinichi. Sangat merindukannya. Bagi anak tunggal sepertiku, Conan-kun sudah seperti adik kandungku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memimpikannya, dan ketika bangun, aku selalu berharap dapat menariknya dari tempat tidur dan menyuruhnya ke sekolah."

Shinichi menatap gadis itu dengan dalam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"—sekarang ia telah pulang kerumah orangtuanya. Saat itu pula kau datang kembali. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau aku—sangat senang. Dulu pun begitu. Ketika kau pergi, Conan-kun mendatangiku. Dan yah—kau mengerti kan?"

Ran segera menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan. Diam-diam ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, _gomen."_

"Tidak apa, Ran. Aku mengerti," jawab Shinichi. "Dan aku ingin meminta ma—"

"Ini bukan salahmu, bodoh. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

"Tarik kembali ucapanku. Kau yang harus meminta maaf karena telah mengataiku bodoh."

"Kau mau merasakan jurus karateku yang baru, huh?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah," semburat merah muda terlihat diwajah Ran Mouri, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Shinichi?"

Senyum diwajah sang detektif muda perlahan menghilang. Ia menatap lilin aroma terapi dihadapannya, dengan pandangan yang nyaris hampa.

"Sebenarnya, Ran—"

"Hm?"

.

.

"—apa kau pikir aku telah berubah?"

Tanya Shinichi, menatap serius kepada sang lawan bicara.

Ran tidak memutuskan untuk segera menjawab. Ia meraih gelas berisi _orange juice_ miliknya dan menyesapnya sedikit, kemudian menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tak kalah serius.

"Ya—kau berubah," ujarnya lamat-lamat, namun mantap.

Shinichi mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang. 'Sudah kuduga.'

"Apa yang berubah dariku?"

Ran mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat tak suka, "Kau menjadi lebih pendiam, Shinichi."

"Pendiam?"

"Ya, biasanya kau selalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang Sherlock Holmes kepadaku, dengan sangat antusias. Dan ketika kita bertemu tadi—kau sepertinya takkan bicara jika aku tak memulai."

Hening sejenak. Shinichi mulai meraba tengkuknya yang mulai terasa kaku.

"Aku banyak pikiran, akhir-akhir ini."

"Sudah kuduga."

Shinichi menatap Ran dengan tatapan bingung. Namun gadis itu meresponnya dengan tawa kecil dan kibasan tangan. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Wanita itu sangat peka dengan perasaan, kau tahu?"

"Hm.."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bingung. Banyak kasuskah?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, Ran. Tapi pernyataan. Kasus kejahatan adalah makananku sehari-hari."

Ran memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Lalu apa?"

"Kurasa, ini lebih menyusahkan daripada kasus pembunuhan."

.

.

.

Mata Ran menyipit berbahaya, "Kenapa melakukan hal sepele seperti itu saja tidak bisa?"

"Bukan itu—"

"Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalnya? Mengapa masih segan?"

Shinichi menggaruk kepala, "Tapi, dia mempunyai sifat yang sulit—"

"Pada dasarnya, sifat semua wanita itu sama."

Anak tunggal Yusaku Kudo itu terdiam, tak menjawab. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja menceritakan semua rasa yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya kepada Ran.

Shinichi berkata, bahwa ia telah tak sengaja menyakiti seorang partner kerjanya yang berjenis kelamin wanita, yang bekerjasama dengannya sewaktu ia 'menghilang'. Dan juga, ia menjelaskan bahwa sifat partnernya itu sangat sulit. Ran dapat memberikan solusi tentang permasalahannya, karena mereka sama-sama wanita, begitulah pikiran Shinichi.

Ah—ya. Shinichi tak menyebutkan nama.

"Tapi, tak semudah itu."

Ran memberikan sebuah senyuman, "Shinichi Kudo adalah detektif yang telah memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit, bukan?"

Terkesiap. Tak terbantahkan.

Shinchi balas melemparkan senyuman yang lembut dan tulus, kepada Ran. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Ran."

#

**20:21**

Ran menyamankan diri dikursi penumpang taksi yang telah dipesannya. Ia sedikit merapatkan cardigan tipisnya untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam yang agak menggigit—walau ia tahu jika perbuatannya sia-sia saja.

Ya, Ran kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, _sendirian._

Oh, tidak. Shinichi tidak meninggalkannya tiba-tiba _seperti dulu_. Detektif itu bahkan telah menawarkan jasanya untuk mengantar Ran, dan memastikan gadis itu sampai dengan selamat masuk kerumahnya.

Ran pun bersikeras menolak.

Sempat berdebat, hingga akhirnya Shinichi mengalah dengan raut wajah yang agak cemas saat melihat Ran memasuki taksi dan berjalan melewatinya.

Ran tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri, untuk berpikir.

Berpikir—tentang apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sesuatu yang abstrak, perpaduan antara kebimbangan dan sedikit penyesalan. Ia merasakannya, sejak—

-sejak ia memberi saran setelah Shinichi mengeluarkan semua beban pikirannya.

Sungguh, Ran tidak mengerti.

* * *

#

**Agasa's House, 07:13**

Suasana di kediaman itu terlihat damai, dan memang begitulah keadaannya. Sinar matahari sedikit menyengat yang memasuki rumah Profesor Agasa tak membuat penghuninya merasa terganggu sama sekali. Mereka tampak menikmati sarapan roti bakar dan susu _low fat_ dengan diam, sesekali terdengar kicauan burung diluar. Dan—

_Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

_-_suara getar handphone yang akhir-akhir ini terdengar tak asing.

Sejenak, kedua penghuni rumah itu menghentikan acara sarapan mereka. Dua pasang mata itu dengan kompak menoleh pada handphone diatas meja yang bergetar terus—seolah tanpa henti, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Tak perlu repot-repot melihatnya.

"Ai-kun," suara sang profesor memecah keheningan setelah getar handphone itu—akhirnya—berhenti. "Sampai kapan?"

Yang ditanya tetap membisu.

"Sampai kapan—kau mengabaikan telpon dari Shinichi?"

"Aku—tidak tahu," jawab Shiho ambigu.

"Ai-kun, aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindar," nasihat sang profesor. Ya, Agasa memang selalu menganggap Ai sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tak peduli jika sekarang Ai telah 'berubah' menjadi Shiho, ia tetap menyayanginya.

Dan berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ayah yang baik.

Shiho segera merapikan alat makan dan membawanya ke belakang untuk dicuci. Ia tetap diam, meskipun ia mendengar dan paham apa yang dikatakan profesor itu padanya.

"Aku belum siap."

Profesor Agasa mendengarnya samar-samar

.

**23:49**

Ruangan disekelilingnya gelap. Hanya seberkas sinar tipis yang membayangi jendela dan berhasil merembes ke dalam, serta gorden yang sedikit bergoyang terkena angin.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

Ia meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, menekan tombol lampu tidur yang terletak disana. Seketika ruangannya menjadi lebih terang dibandingkan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia melirik jam digital disamping lampu tersebut.

23:50, tertera disana.

Shiho mendesah frustasi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terbangun dilarut malam, dan sungguh—ia membenci itu.

Segelas coklat hangat mungkin akan mengembalikan kantuknya.

.

.

.

Shiho membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat pintu kamar Profesor Agasa tepat dihadapannya. Sejak tubuhnya kembali dewasa, Shiho memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar sendiri karena ia pikir ia sudah tak pantas ditemani. Dan profesor gemuk itu menyetujuinya dengan wajah sedih.

Terdengar dengkuran pelan. Ya, profesor itu pastilah sudah hanyut dibuai mimpi, dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk dirinya bangun. Lantas—siapa yang menonton televisi?

Televisi diruang tamu itu menyala—Shiho tak mungkin salah dengar. Ia mengerutkan kening, mungkinkah profesor lupa mematikan televisi? Ataukah, ada pencuri?

Shiho segera menepis opsi terakhir. Pikiran bodoh, batinnya.

Langkahnya dengan santai mendekati ruang tamu, Shiho berniat mematikan televisi dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Remote televisi selalu diletakkan di sofa yang berada didepan televisi. Ia menghampiri sofa, dan kemudian ia melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kau..."

"Selamat malam, Shiho."

.

**00:05**

Shiho hampir saja melupakan keinginanya untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, jika ia tak melihat hal yang mengejutkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini, Shiho berjalan menuju ruang tamu, sebelumnya, ia ke dapur. Ditangannya terdapat dua mug berisi coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia menyerahkan salah satu mug kepada pemuda bertampang menyebalkan, objek yang membuatnya terkejut tadi.

Shiho menemukan Shinichi sedang asyik tiduran di sofa ruang tamu sembari menonton televisi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika menemukan orang lain dengan santai menonton televisimu tanpa kau sadari kedatangannya?

Detektif bodoh itu pasti telah diperbolehkan masuk oleh Profesor Agasa ketika dirinya telah tidur. Ya, itu pasti.

Shiho menyamankan duduknya disamping Shinichi, yang kelihatan tidak fokus dengan acara televisi.

"Kudo-kun," ucapnya memecah keheningan, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung," jawab Shinichi, "tidak boleh?"

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Aku baru sampai jam sepuluh tadi. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidur lebih awal sekarang."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak boleh mengganggu hak asasimu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. Bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat, pikirnya.

"Shiho, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menyesap coklatnya perlahan, tak menatap pemuda disampingnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup kehatinya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya tenang.

Detik demi detik berlalu, namun jawaban tak kunjung dilontarkan. Dengan terpaksa, Shiho menatap lawan bicaranya, yang ternyata juga menatapnya dengan intens.

Shiho merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Apanya yang 'apa', Shiho? Kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat, bukan? Kenapa. Kau. Menghindariku?" nadanya terdengar lebih rendah daripada seharusnya. Dan ia menambahkan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Shiho menghela nafas. Ia sangat tahu hal ini cepat ataupun lambat pasti akan terjadi. Ia meletakkan mugnya perlahan dimeja yang terletak didepannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kudo-kun," jawabnya lemah. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti," tuntut Shinichi.

Shiho mengerling tajam. Detektif ini menuntutnya?

"Shiho.."

Shiho menghela nafas frustasi. Saat ini ia perlukan adalah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Dengar.." wanita itu membuka suara, "kau adalah detektif hebat. Kau adalah pahlawan, Kudo-kun. Kau mempunyai banyak pemuja. Apa yang kau harapkan lagi dariku? Dan—apa yang akan mereka ketahui jika pahlawan mereka berteman dengan seorang pen—"

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Shiho!"

"Realita, Kudo-kun. Terimalah kenyataan. Aku adalah Sherry, penjahat dan merupakan salah satu anggota—"

"Kau bukan bagian dari mereka!"

Shiho membelalakkan matanya ketika Shinichi dengan tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa hatimu begitu beku? Kau adalah Shiho Miyano, Ai Haibara dalam wujud lain, partnerku! Bukan orang lain! Kau hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Tidak percaya diri? Terlalu takut? Ya, semuanya, Kudo-kun," ujar Shiho datar. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Shinichi. "aku ingin tidur. Pulanglah, Kudo-kun. Kau banyak pekerjaan besok pagi."

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Shinichi, Shiho berjalan memasukki kamar tidurnya. Meninggalkan sang detektif dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

* * *

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sangat lama mengupdet, _hontou ni gomennasai minna-sana DX _. Mudah-mudahan ada yang masih ingat fict ini (_._)

**Balasan review :**

**Park Seung Ri : **Ini sudah dilanjut yaa, maaf kalo tidak bisa updet kilat DX

**Atin : **Terimakasih smoga sampai akhir tetap bagus, hehe. Sudah dilanjutkan :3

**Aldo edogawa : **Salam kenal juga, Aldo-san , terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjutkan dan maaf tidak bisa updet kilat DX

**Niwa : **Wah, maaf itu rahasia perusahaan(?) hehe. Sudah dilanjutkan yaa :3

**Nana : **Ini sudah dilanjutkan, maaf kalo lama DX

**Mailafaizza : **Sudah dilanjutkan :3

**Nunggu iftor : **Kalau soal itu masih rahasia hehe :3 sudah diupdet dan maaf kalau lama DX

**Yang memakai akun saya balas lewat PM yah :3**

**Kritik, saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan^^ **

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san XD**_

**.Mai.**


End file.
